Next Door Scandal
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: With the house to themselves, Sasuke invites Sakura over unaware that his brother has been entertaining some naughty thoughts about his girlfriend. SasuxSaku with a side of ItaxSaku.  One-shot. Mature content.


A/N: I know this wasn't what some readers were expecting me to update with, but I have been working on this between Uni and work. Yes, this is Sasuke x Sakura and I have to admit, if things were different in the Naruto-verse then I think they would make a nice couple. Please check my page for an update and a list of upcoming ficcies. I appreciate everyone who has favorited me and my stories (*cough* I mean smut *cough*). This isn't some of my best, but I did throw in some ItaxSaku as well, cause I'm devious like that. I hope you enjoy. Feedback is encouraged and appreciated. This hasn't been beta read so any mistakes are mine alone. Thank you! - Deni

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto nor do I make any money from writing this fiction. What a shame...

* * *

Sakura loved nothing more than having a weekend off. It was rare and it was a blessing when it was given. It was even better when a certain Uchiha was also home, which to her surprise, he was.

She still remembered the moment when she found out, when her day changed. She had been out with a trainee she was supervising at the hospital. They had been on the way back to work after their lunch break when she spotted him. He was looking at the display of new releases in front of the book store; his dark eyes scanned the titles, his head slightly tilted to the side, raven forelocks brushing his cheek.

She smiled to herself and when she looked back at him her eyes met with a brief flash of red. The next thing she knew, Sasuke was right behind her, his lips brushing the back of her neck.

"Come to my house when you're done with your hospital duties."

Then he was gone and all that remained was the lingering of his scent.

"Sakura-san?"

That's when she realized she had stopped walking and was looking back over her shoulder. She quickly straightened. "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I just thought I saw something." She brushed it off with a smile and a wave of her hand and joined her side. That's when she began to count down the remainder of her day.

When she left work that evening she rushed home to shower and change. He rarely invited her over and she was curious as to what he wanted her for. She traveled the familiar path through the village that took her to the gates that led into the Uchiha district. She waved to one of Sasuke's aunts as she swept out her store. Being in the district was nice, but it sometimes felt as if she was in a totally different village. The Uchihas were proud people and had a way of providing for themselves, growing their own vegetables and having their own shops strictly for the clan. Yet she never felt truly uninvited.

She stopped in front of his house which was elegant in its simplicity. She ran her hand through her hair and tugged at the bottom of her shorts and straightened her skirt. For some reason she felt nervous, it was probably because of the way his father looked at her. Whenever they spoke they had a decent conversation but she couldn't help but be a little self conscious under his eyes. She put on her best smile after a quick mental check over of her appearance and raised her hand to knock.

.oOo.

Itachi had been sitting down to an early dinner, an open scroll laid out before him which held most of his attention. He had just picked up his glass when there was a knock at the door. He sighed and set the cup back down.

Standing, he called to his brother, "Are you expecting someone?"

"Will you get that? I'm almost done back here."

He took that as, 'Yes aniki, will you please answer the door for me?'

Being his older brother she should have given him a hard time about it but it was poor hospitality to make a guest wait. He pulled open the front door to see a head of pink hair. Her vivid green eyes mirrored the surprise he kept hidden.

She quickly recovered, offering a small bow of her head and a gentle smile. "Hello Itachi-san."

"Sakura-chan, please come inside."

As she stepped in his eyes were drawn to her legs and he watched as her muscles flexed as she took off her zori. When she looked up at him he was gazing off to somewhere beyond the wall. As he ushered her further inside she noticed the single place set and the scroll at the table.

She turned to him. "Were you eating? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dis-"

"It's alright. Sasuke is in his room, he's finishing up a practice test for exams."

"That's right, ANBU selection is coming up."

If she had been speaking to anyone else she would have them fooled, but he picked up the most minute of changes: the brief flicker of disappointment in her eyes, the subtle change of tone in her voice, and the tenseness in her posture. These tiny things someone else would have missed, but he was trained to see them after all. Any further discussion on the matter would be unpleasant he was sure, so he changed the subject.

"So, I was curious. What happened on that case, the one we were locked away in the library for?"

"Um …" She thought back for a moment. "Oh, that's right, you got sent out on a mission. Well, it turned out that one of the volcanic islands where those roses grow was what he was talking about after all. His wife and child are buried there."

He hummed to himself and nodded. "Good to know."

There was a brief silence between them wherein he noticed how the light from the setting sun filtered in through the window and lay across her features. His thoughts strayed to the idea of light touching areas of her he hadn't seen, like her upper thigh under that damned skirt. She noticed the way his fingers twitched ever so slightly and the way his throat moved as he swallowed thickly.

"Well, you should probably get back to your dinner."

Her voice snapped him back into reality. He nodded. "And you should probably get to my brother."

She gave a small wave and then turned and walked away. Itachi let his eyes linger on her for a moment before returning to his meal. Once at his place at the table, he pushed the rice away and turned a hard stare to the open scroll. He rubbed a hand over his chin. Sakura was proving to be more of a distraction than he thought she would be and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

.oOo.

Sakura opened the door and walked into Sasuke's room. She smiled softly at his form bent over the desk. The sound of graphite striking against the paper was the only noise. She stepped toward him, when he cast a quick glance over his shoulder.

"I'm almost done."

"Working hard?"

"Of course. I can't blow this opportunity."

They had only had this conversation once and it wasn't really a conversation, it was more like Sasuke saying he was going to do it whether she supported him or not and he hadn't been in the mood to listen to any of her concerns. With the last experience on her mind, she approached the subject carefully.

"I have confidence in you and even if you failed to-"

"I won't fail," he snapped as he turned to face her. He sighed and softened his voice. "I can't."

"Why is ANBU so important to you? Naruto's not even attempting and you beat him to Jounin status."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Naruto."

"Then-"

"Do you know how old my brother was when he was in ANBU?" He didn't even give her time to guess. "Thirteen. He was a squad leader at thirteen. I was still Genin at that age."

"Things were different back then Sasuke and besides, you're not your brother."

He laughed without humor. "Are you disappointed?"

"How dare you? Why would you even say something like that to me when you know damn well how I feel a bout you? That is so, so …"

"You don't know what it's like. You don't have a sibling. Nothing I've ever done has been good enough for my father. Every step of my career has been compared to Itachi's. He always learned faster than I did, scored higher, achieved more and I'm tired of living in his shadow."

So that's what this was about. She stepped forward. "I never thought you did."

"Of course not, you didn't-"

"Not to stroke your ego or anything, cause the gods know **you** don't need it, but I always looked up to you." She blushed and continued. "A-and not just me, but many of the others did. You're really intelligent and you scored at the top of the class, hell you even graduated at the top. To all of us, you were just you."

"This is my family, Sakura."

"And I'm sure they're proud of you regardless. Your mother talks about you so much to mine and then my mother brags about you to everyone else. You should hear them sometimes."

"But Itachi is **my **obstacle to overcome."

"You don't have to follow in his footsteps to be able to do that. I know what we do is dangerous and if I had to make the choice again I still would become ninja, but ANBU is-" she broke his stare and settled on a spot near the corner of his desk.

He sat back to look at her and that's when he noticed the signs of uneasiness and worry at the turn she had directed the conversation.

"Sakura?"

She glanced at him but still found the scrunching of her toes on the floor more interesting. He reached for her but stopped as she quietly spoke. "You can't surpass your brother if you're dead."

He was unfazed by her words. He even had the audacity to grin. "I'm not going to die."

"I'm being serious! Do you have any idea what that would do to your family, your friends … to Naruto, to me? If something were to happen to you, I don't think I-"

One moment she was carefully trying to gauge his reaction by the way his hands were curling into fists and the next she was surprised as he wrapped his arms around her middle. He rested his head against her stomach rubbing his cheek and nose into the warmth that emanated from her. She froze, she didn't know what to do. Sasuke rarely showed affection like this, it was just how he was and she had accepted that long ago.

"If I admitted that it scared me too, would you drop it?"

She looked down at the top of his head as if she could study his features that way. "Does it? Does it really?"

He nuzzled against her and replied softly, "Yeah."

She hugged him back, gently raking her fingers through his hair. She could feel his breath through her shirt as he began to talk. "I know the responsibilities and risks associated with the rank. I also know what is expected of me as a ninja, as an Uchiha, and I can't ignore it."

"I knew you were going to say something like that and you know I wouldn't ask you to. I just … worry about you is all. I am a medic, I care about life." _Your life._

"It's nice to know you care about me so much, Sakura-chan." The teasing tone was back in his voice and he pulled away to look up at her. His hands remained on her back, his fingers rubbing nondescript patterns. She pursed her lips to the side as she looked down at him.

"Don't look at me like that. This whole ANBU thing isn't permanent. I plan on serving a year or two and then getting out."

"Two years?"

"Look, my brother did his time, so did that Nara kid and even Kakashi-sensei was in ANBU."

She still didn't seem convinced. "I understand what you're telling me and … I'll be careful," he said with a light sigh. She conceded with a nod.

He let his hands fall to her waist where he drew the bottom of her shirt up with his fingers until his blunt nails softly scraped her skin. He pressed a kiss to the thin strip of her stomach he exposed.

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. "Where are your parents by the way?"

He pulled her back to him, once again burying his face into her. She could _feel_ him grin. "All that matters is that they're out of town for the next four days. You don't have to work tomorrow and I'm done talking tonight."

The way he said it, with his voice dangerously low, sent chills down her back and ignited the flame in her belly. Then his mouth was moving upward, kissing and biting through her shirt as he moved over her breasts. She curled her fingers into his silky raven locks as he slipped his hand under her shirt, the rough tips of his fingers tickling her as they danced up her sides and around her back.

He slowly came out of his seat as he closed in on her lips. Sakura watched his eyes close and his lips lightly part. His fingers pressed more firmly into her and then his breath slipped over her and their mouths met. She gasped softly as he nipped at her lips. She parted them to allow him entrance.

His hand snaked into her still damp hair and cradled the back of her head as their tongues clashed. Her hands caressed down the sides of his face and neck to his chest where her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. She whimpered when he fisted her roseate locks and tugged her head back, breaking their kiss and giving him free access to her neck.

He peppered the sensitive skin with rough nips and gentle kisses. He bit down on the juncture where her neck met her shoulder with every intention to mark her as his. Every little noise she made drove him crazy; every whine and gasp and groan fed into the burning desire he had for her, threatening to overtake him at any moment. His tongue lapped at the angry mark, soothing it before the wet warmth of it traveled up along her neck to her ear.

"Sasuke."

Their mouths met once more as he steered her backwards to the nearest object, the bookcase in the corner of his room. One of his hands slid down her side to her thigh where he appreciatively stroked her soft skin. Sakura was so swept up in his kiss that she barely registered that while he was touching her he had been working her legs open and maneuvering himself to fill the space.

His other hand slipped between their bodies to palm her center. She could feel the warmth of his touch through her shorts as he rubbed her deliciously, intentionally, slow. She gasped for air as the kiss broke. His fingers expertly undid the button on her shorts and just as she caught her breath it was taken away again as his hand slid under them, and her panties, letting a calloused finger tip brush against her sensitive nub.

She let out a small cry at the contact, her eyes darting up to meet his. He held her gaze and smirked as he continued to let his finger dance over her. Sakura loved the way he looked at her, like she was all that mattered to him, with eyes half-lidded yet still so expressive. His dark orbs were glazed over with a mix of love and lust, they were scheming eyes, that mischievous glint was there just for her. That knowledge alone made her heart speed.

There was a soft echo of footsteps and then the brief slide of a door. There were a few other faint noises on the other side of the wall but that wasn't going to deter Sasuke. His hand moved lower still and pressed a finger into her wet warmth. Her mouth fell open as he pushed slowly inside and began to rock his finger in and out. Slick with her juices, he moved back up to her clitoris and she moaned loudly in response.

"Ssh, do you want my brother to hear?"

_My brother_ … his brother … Itachi-san. Her eyes popped open "Sasuke, wait, we can't do thi-ah … mmm …"

"Why not?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Y-your brother is here and what if he -ooh- tells on you?"

His free hand came up into her shirt to cup one of her breasts. "I don't think he'd do that."

"But what if he does?" She mewled as he pinched the tightened bud between his fingers.

"Then you're just going to have to try to stay quiet so he won't hear us."

"You know how I get," she replied between breaths as he continued flicking his slick finger over her clit.

They shared a brief kiss and he caught her bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away. "Well, I suppose he's just going to find out how much you love having me inside you."

She moaned as he pushed two fingers inside of her as if making a point. Sakura lost any rebuttal she had prepared as he squeezed her breast and plucked at her nipple. She whimpered when he pulled his hand free from her top, but quickly gasped as his other hand below kept her more than occupied. He gripped the zipper of her shirt and yanked it down exposing her creamy skin, toned tummy, and full breasts still covered by a simple white bra. She eagerly shrugged the clothing from her shoulders.

Sasuke claimed her mouth once more. His hand swept around her back where he unclasped the strap effortlessly. The sound of her bra hitting the floor barely registered in his ears as he was already bending to take one of her pert nipples into his mouth.

Her head fell back against the spines of the books when his thumb pressed to her clit as his fingers continued to piston in and out of her. He loved it when she was breathing hard, cheeks pink and her mouth shaped in a little 'o'. She was so hot and wet and his erection was straining painfully against the material of his pants. She gripped his shoulders, her body quaking in pleasure as she could feel the approach of her orgasm. He could feel her walls fluttering around his fingers, his name came out in soft pants.

Sakura could feel herself teetering on the edge, she was so, so close already. He removed his fingers and let them swirl lazily around her hot little button of nerves.

"Sasuke, don't stop," she said in a nearly pleading tone. But he did, taking the band of her shorts and panties in his grasp and began to pull them down. He let his touch ghost over her thighs and calves. On the return up, he pressed his hands fully against her. She sighed and nearly whined as his caress came close to where she craved it, but did not touch.

"Are you in a hurry Sakura?" He teased.

She huffed but didn't offer any other reply. He peered at her from under his dark lashes, his gaze making her heart thud erratically in her chest. He lifted his shirt over his head and Sakura let her eyes roam his hard body shamelessly. He unfastened his shorts and lowered them, along with his boxers, down his thighs. The heat flared in her at the sight of his member, hard and jutting proudly from his body, and the thought that he would soon be inside of her. She started to undo the buttons at the side of her skirt when he stopped her.

"No, your skirt stays on," he stated as he pushed it up around her waist.

He lifted her easily and she helped to support herself by gripping one of the shelves underneath her. He took himself in his hand and pumped a few times to relieve some of the tension that was building before running the tip along her slit to coat himself in her juices. He rubbed the blunt head against her clit, teasing her even further before he aligned it to her entrance. He eased inside of her, gasping at the feel of her stretching and accepting him. She wrapped her legs around him, holding his gaze until he started to move his hips. Her eyes fell close, taking in the delicious feeling she had been looking forward to all afternoon. It was well worth the wait.

.oOo.

Itachi sat at his desk where he planned to continue studying the scrolls that held the entire history of a small island village he was to venture to on his upcoming mission. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the time that he'd be away, but the pay would be nice. The last hundred years were quite interesting with the revolt of the people against their leader. He was sure that he would find something to aid his cover story, now if only he could discover what that something was.

There was a faint thud against the wall, which he ignored. It was soon followed by another and this time he glanced toward it. He knew his brother had been studying but he should be more careful with his books and scrolls. Another thud bled through the wall, but that wasn't what distracted him, oh no. What side tracked him was the undeniably female moan that accompanied it. Were his brother and Sakura …

He shook his head, stopping the thought. Sasuke wouldn't do that, he respected the family and the rules that were set in place. Besides, Sakura seemed like a well rounded woman, she wouldn't possibly …

Another thump caught his attention and his eyes drew to the far corner where it kept coming from. It was the corner where his bookshelf was located. Did that mean - another bump, another moan- yes, they were definitely having sex.

Itachi was not an easily distracted man and turning a deaf ear to the obvious scandal in the next room would be an easy task. He knew better than to let his mind wander yet he was allowing it to do so. A few moments wouldn't hurt, would it?

Of course not. He was a dedicated ninja and this coming mission was a testament to that. How did that old adage go? All work and no play … Another wanton moan reached his ears and he decided he didn't care about that old saying.

He chuckled to himself. He never figured Sakura would be like that. Sure, she was a little hot-headed and her emotions got the better of her sometimes, but she was usually well composed and professional and sometimes even shy. To think that his dear otouto had her against the bookcase in his room, wrapped around him and moaning like that, it was enough to warm his blood.

He thought back to their time in the library doing research for Ibiki concerning one of their captives. He had spent many hours with the pinkette secluded in the library. He'd by lying if he said she wasn't pretty and lying even still if he claimed he wasn't attracted to her in some fashion. He wondered if she wasn't with his brother if she'd allow him to take her against the shelves. He knew he was in trouble the moment the thought crossed his mind. But ninja do lead dangerous lives after all.

He thought back to one night in particular. Sakura had been so frustrated at trying to decipher the man's last word. He had uncharacteristically snuck in a compliment and raised her morale. Things had been going well until she reached for a file. She had been in a hurry and when she slid her finger inside she was rewarded with a paper cut. The last time she nicked herself he nearly his composure as she sucked on her finger. Her pretty pink lips wrapped around her digit and it surprised him how the sight instantly suggested something far more sexual. He wouldn't be able to stand it again.

So before she could place her finger into her mouth he quickly shot his hand out and took hold of her wrist. Without much thought he brought her hand up before him and took the finger between his lips.

"_Itachi-san…"_

She had said his name so breathily, surprised by his actions no doubt. He had looked up, noticing the blush staining her cheeks, and into her eyes. He held her gaze as he sucked and tongued the tiny cut on her finger. He kept a clam demeanor but his heart was pounding. In the end the action was never questioned or explained and it was simply brushed aside before Sakura realized the time and panicked. Itachi sent her on her way (home to Sasuke no less) and he remained to finish returning the books…

Against his better judgment, he rose from his seat and went over to his bed which was nestled in the same corner. He laid down, folding one arm under his head and the other he let rest on his hips. This was it, one time to get it out of his system and then he was going to dive back into his work. He gazed up at the ceiling for a moment, almost in disbelief at what he was about to do. He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to the repetitive bump and deciphering the pattern. With his finely tuned hearing and the thinness of the walls he was able to make out some rough panting and needy gasps.

The hand on his hip moved. He curled his fingers, raising his shirt, and softly caressed the skin. He flattened his hand on his stomach and slowly rubbed it back and forth up his toned abdomen feeling the dips and ridges of his muscles. He flicked a thumb over a nipple, hardening it and then rubbing his palm across it. It sent a tiny spark of pleasure straight to his groin, which was a little surprising and made him gasp. Perhaps he should heed his cousin's advice and take pleasure in the female body more often. He then realized that he'd have to be discreet. If his brother, let alone Sakura, knew what he was doing, there was going to be hell to pay.

.oOo.

Sakura had her legs wrapped securely around Sasuke, her arms circled his shoulders - one hand held fast to his shoulder, the other was desperately entwined in his hair. The way he pumped his hips was sinful. He was teasing her, purposely driving her mad. She had been openly panting against his skin, but after another reminder to stay quiet she chose to take her bottom lip between her teeth. Yet it was difficult to remain silent when the angle of their hips had him rubbing her clit with every thrust, when his teeth and tongue played at her throat, when his lips were at her ear whispering some of the naughtiest words he had ever braved to say.

Every time she could feel that unnamed bliss bubbling up from within her, Sasuke would slow down or stop altogether and flash a devious smirk her way. It was near maddening.

"Sasuke … please …"

He slanted his mouth over hers, taking in everything at that moment - the way she tasted, the scent of her hair, and the feel of her all around him and not just her slick, tight walls, but her soft yet strong legs and arms and her breasts pressed to his chest. He shifted a foot back and broke the kiss as he surged forward again. The slight change in angle did wonderful things and they both moaned in pleasured unison.

Sasuke freed her hands from him and leaned away from her, altering the angle again. Sakura wasn't sure what he was doing but she went with it and placed a hand on the shelf beneath her for support. Her other hand gripped the shelf above. His hold on her waist was bruising and as he snapped forward once again, she couldn't help the cry that escaped her. He was hitting a new place deep inside her, one that had her fighting down cries of unadulterated bliss.

.oOo.

Itachi had discarded his shirt which hung haphazardly from the corner of his bed. He wet the tip of his finger and rubbed it over his nipple before pinching and tugging at it. He was half-hard and the sounds from the next room were spurring him on. His other hand teasingly traced the skin just under the waistband of his pants. He imagined the touch was softer, warmer. He slipped his hand further inside, gasping as he brushed against his member. Further down he went to caress his twin sacs before returning his attention to his hardening cock.

He wondered how Sakura would touch him. Would she be gentle and teasing? Methodical like she was during medical examinations? Would she be fierce and dominating, stroking him hard and without mercy until he was asking for release? She had excellent chakra control so perhaps she'd use a little chakra for extra stimulation. The idea was very nice.

He loosened the tie strings and raised his hips to push his pants down. He firmly gripped the himself at the base and gave his aching member a long stroke and as he was doing so there was another moan from Sakura in the next room. Impeccable timing.

Using his own saliva as lubricant, he closed his eyes and let himself fantasize about how things could have turned in the library…

The fragile hold on restraint was slipping and all the building sexual tension between them was about to break free. They both sensed it, he was positive of it. Itachi let Sakura's finger slip free from his mouth, noticing her blush. He looked away first and they both turned their attention back to the books, but it wasn't long before Itachi felt something rub against his calf. It was her foot, he realized. He shifted his leg away from her, but the sensation returned a moment later. He looked over and found her grinning up at him. He placed his hand on her knee, meaning to stop her.

"Sakura, we have work to finish."

She placed her hand over his and slowly moved it up her thigh. "It can wait for a little while."

The tips of his fingers were disappearing beneath her skirt. "Sakura-"

"It's late, no one's here but us. Besides, I know you want to." She laughed softly at the widening of his eyes. "And you know **I** want to."

She leaned toward him and the decision was his. It wasn't particularly difficult to make his choice. He closed the remaining distance and allowed their lips to meet. She instantly deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue into the warmth of his mouth to battle his. She climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. She was so warm and her weight in his lap was pleasant and Itachi stifled a groan as she ground against him. Her eagerness was apparent as she slipped her hands under his shirt and hastily pulled it over his head.

Their mouths melded together once again as he worked the zipper of her shirt, yet even once it was open he was not able to caress her soft skin. Irritated, he pulled and pushed her bindings down around her waist. Skillful hands massaged her perky beasts as she continued to rock wickedly against him. He was growing hard and he was sure she could feel it and when she circled her hips and moaned into him, he knew that she could.

Sakura ran her hands down his chest and then turned one of them down into his lap brushing over his clothed erection. Her lips ghosted across his cheek to his ear, while she continued to stroke him. "Are you going to take the rest of my clothes off, or should I?"

She squeaked in surprise as he suddenly lifted her from his lap and set her on the table. He leveled her with a smoldering look, her petite form sat trapped between his arms. He kissed her with bruising force as he cleared some of the books away. They clattered to the floor, quickly forgotten. Sakura jerked the button of his pants free, slipping a hand inside and grasping his hard cock. He groaned at the smooth feeling of her touch. He had been fighting this urge and he wanted to take his time, make her feel good, maybe bring her to climax once or twice before sheathing himself in her heat. Yet the way she was stroking him was making it hard for him to focus. He had to have her. Now.

He pushed her down onto the table, following her body with his own. He abandoned her lips and went about sampling the rest of her, his mouth and tongue trailed down her neck and chest where he sucked a nipple between his teeth. He raked his fingers down her sides, smirking as she shuddered beneath him. His adept fingers unfastened the side of her skirt. He curled his fingers inside the band and tugged them free from her, panties and all, in one go.

Sakura could feel his eyes on her so she spread her legs a little wider to give him a better view. He smoothed his hands up the inside of her thighs. He watched on, fascinated, as her hand joined his. She guided one of his fingers inside her, sighing as he entered her. She added one of her own fingers, directing him on how she liked to be touched.

"Ngh … Do you see how wet you've got me?"

He only nodded, his eyes drawn to the glistening on their joined fingers, pumping steadily in and out of her.

"Take off your clothes," she ordered in a firm yet soft voice.

He removed his hands from her and she watched through lust clouded eyes as he stripped his shirt off, followed quickly by his pants. She trailed her finger up her folds to her clit. "I want you inside me."

He didn't have to be told twice. He positioned himself at her opening, but found himself pausing. "Are you sure? We can still-"

She wrapped her legs around him. "I'm sure."

Sakura's back came off of the table as he thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt. He grunted, eyes closed as he took in the feeling of her wet heat. He gave her a moment to adjust to him, but she bucked toward him, her eyes silently asking for him to move. So he did, with slow, deep thrusts.

The sound of her moaning in pleasure, pleasure he was giving to her, turned him on even further. She brought her hands up to knead her breasts, an intense spike of ecstasy filled her as she watched him watching her. As long as she had been wanting this, she didn't want to take her time just yet. She wanted him to fuck her hard and fast. There would be time later for taking it slow.

"Itachi … more, I need more. Mmm … faster."

He grabbed her thighs, holding her legs open as he sped up the pace, his eyes drawn to her beautiful wet pussy as he entered her over and over again. Her mewls turned into keening cries of bliss and encouragement for him to keep going, that he felt so damn good …

Itachi's hand pumped his shaft in synch with the moans that echoed through the wall. The muscles in his abdomen jumped and quivered as pleasure pulsed through him. He twisted his grip around his member as he moved up and down, imagining his fist was warm, wet and feminine. His thighs jerked and he sighed as he could feel his release approaching.

"_Hard-harder…"_

Itachi was trying to control his breathing but there was no control on the blood rushing through his veins, the pounding of his heart so strongly he could hear it thrum in his ears. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips. He was almost there. If only he was thrusting into her tight little hole, her legs wrapped around him, panting harshly against him. If only her mouth was on his, her hands clinging to him, holding him close. If only it was him making her cry out.

"_I'm gonna cum!"_

"Yes," he whispered huskily. "Cum with me."

The thumping on the wall was nearly constant and they must not have cared any longer if he heard or was aware of what they were doing. Itachi clenched his eyes shut, his mouth falling open as he felt his orgasm near. His sacs tightened, a soft curse fell from his lips, and he found himself blinded by the intensity of his release. His warm seed spilled into his fist and onto his stomach as next to him he heard Sakura cry out as she hit her peak.

Itachi let out a long shaky breath as he regained his composure. Then he realized the gravity of what he had just done. He jerked off to thoughts of fucking his brother's girlfriend. He was partially disgusted with himself and partially satisfied. The fantasy was nowhere near as amazing as the real thing, he was sure, and he didn't feel so badly that he wouldn't do it again. But he did say only once so, he pushed himself off of the bed and went to clean himself up and get back to work.

.oOo.

Sasuke nearly came undone when Sakura reached that beautiful release, clenching around him and trying to coax him to join her. His fingers dug into her hips as he continued to pump into her, letting her ride out her orgasm. He stilled as she came down, her breathing slowing once again. He stepped in close to her and she let go of the shelves to wrap her arms around him. She offered a lazy smile and leaned in to press a kiss to his mouth.

With a firm hold on her he headed to his bed where he carefully sat, Sakura still in his lap and him still inside her. He plunged his tongue inside her mouth and rocked up against her. She seemed to get the hint and slowly began to move. She sighed as she pulled away, letting her head fall back.

Sasuke pressed his lips to her collar bone. He gently pulled on her shoulders and she leant back, pushing her chest up in offering all while still grinding and rocking in his lap. His lips and tongue paid homage to her body; trailing kisses, licking and sucking at her skin, teasing her nipples into hardened peaks. He brought her back to him, devouring her mouth with his own.

She kept the rhythm slow, reveling in the feeling of every inch of him gliding in and out of her, proud of every grunt and groan she earned from him. He hissed as she flexed around him, his hands holding her desperately as that all too familiar feeling began to rise in him.

Sakura worked her hips sensually, alternating between short and long dips, ignoring how his hands tried to make her go faster. He sighed in defeat against her neck when he realized he was at her mercy. The build to ecstasy was unhurried and filled with passionate kisses, until finally Sasuke couldn't take it any longer.

"Sa-kura …" His breath beat against her sweat slicked skin. "Please, I need … unh - oh, yes."

"You need what?"

"You to stop … teasing me and-" He stopped mid-sentence, his eyes fluttered close as she did something that felt especially amazing.

Her lips hovered over his. "And?"

"Let me … cum."

A soft cry left his mouth as she sped up. He crushed his mouth to hers, moaning into the kiss. It had been difficult for Sakura to keep her rhythm when she had been feeling the need to let go, but she loved hearing him ask for it. Uchihas rarely ever asked for anything so it was a turn on itself.

She rode him fast with hard determination, struggling to keep her cries at bay. He felt so damn good hitting inside her. She clutched onto him as she felt her second orgasm nearing.

"Sasuke …"

"Don't stop."

Every downward thrust was punctuated with a moan or cry. His hands cupped her ass, helping her keep the frantic pace. Her walls fluttered and flexed and he let out a low growl.

"Fuck! Sakura, I'm-"

Her walls clamped down in a vise-like hold around him, her back snapped taut and she muffled a scream as she came. Sasuke's mouth hung open, a garbled cry escaping as his orgasm slammed into him. Colors seemed to explode before him and he shut his eyes.

Sakura collapsed forward against him and managed a smile as he loosely wrapped his arms around her, allowing their pounding hearts time to regulate. Sasuke always recovered the fastest and she found herself trying to match his breathing. She lifted her head to look at him. He threaded his fingers into her hair and though he didn't quite give her a smile, the corners of his lips lightly quirked. They shared a brief kiss before she removed herself from his lap. He fell onto his back, catching her arm and pulling her with him.

"Stay the night."

She nodded and brought her hand up to rest on his chest. He pressed his lips to her forehead and spoke against her skin. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"What?"

"Get you alone in my room. My parents have been adamant about no girls. I plan on taking full advantage of their absence."

She chuckled. "Just not against the bookcase again. My back still hurts from where the shelf dug into it."

"I didn't hear you complaining," he said jokingly.

Sakura quickly sat up, her face stained pink. "You know your brother had to have heard us," she stated. The realization of it mortified her and it showed.

He shrugged. "So what?"

"So what? Sasuke, how can I face someone that heard me …" Her blush deepened. "I mean, what if he says something to your parents?"

He sat up, propping himself on an elbow. He reached over and tugged on a lock of her hair. The thoughtful look in his eyes warmed her, but then he said, "Well, we better give him a good story."

She smacked him in the chest. "I'm serious!"

"Me too." He pulled her to him, grinning into the chaste kiss as he rolled them over to where he was on top of her, which took Sakura by surprise.

She laughed and nodded. "What the hell." She threw her arms around him and kissed him hard.


End file.
